One Hell of a School
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Para Goldies kesayangan kita ngajar di sekolah...Dohohoho, sudah cukup jelas kan ?
1. Prolog

**One Hell of a School**

**Prolog**

**A/N: OK! Dari judulnya pasti sudah bisa ditebak soal sekolah! Tapi jangan salah, bukan para Goldies yang udah om-om tua yang udah hamper ompong yang jadi guru!#ditembak.*Hidup lagi*Hehe…okay! Silahkan baca dan seperti biasa dan ngak capek-capeknya saya ulangi kalimati ini terus menerus:"Mohon reviewnya!"**

**Ngapain masi baca Author Note-nya ? Baca ficnya sana!(maksa banget).**

* * *

><p>"Oi, yang bener nih?"<p>

"Iya bener."

"Ngak bohong?"

"Tanggal 1 Aprilnya sudah lewat koq!"

"Yee…Kalau ngak tanggal 1 April memangnya ngak boleh bohong?"

"…."

"Halah! Biasa juga bohong koq!"

Berkat kalimat terakhirnya, dan juga mulutnya yang tak bisa didiamkan, Milo menerima hantaman keras bola rugby dilempar dengan kekuatan penuh oleh sang dewi kita tercinta. Dan berakhir terkapar mengenaskan disudut pope chamber yang megah.

"Uhum…kuulangi ya!"

"Diulangi mulu dari tadi, kayak radio rusak!"

Deathmask pun tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi menemani Milo terkapar di sudut ruangan.

"Ada lagi yang mau protes?"Suara sang dewi terdengar sangat amat membahayakan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari jeritan Hades yang maskaranya dicolong Aphrodite. Mereka pun menggeleng dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Bagus."Amarah Athena mereda."Seperti yang telah kukatakan, kalian akan bekerja menjadi guru di sekolah yang baru kubangun, agar Saint-ku bukan hanya kuat tetapi juga pintar."

Dan dari sanalah mulai penderitaan para Goldies yang baru. Menghadapi murid-murid yang nakal bak ayam lepas. Hanya Zeus yang tahu apa yang menanti mereka berikutnya. Mereka masih belum mengetahui kemalangan dan nasib buruk yang akan menimpa mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Nantikan penderitaan-eh pengalaman baru yang akan mereka alami di chapter berikutnya.<strong>

**Pendek ya prolognya? namanya juga prolog...Haha  
><strong>


	2. Students on the Loose

**One Hell of a School**

**Chapter 1. Students on the Loose.**

**Thanks buat reviewnya teman-teman dan mulailah penderitaan mereka Ta-Da!**

**Lokasi mengajar : Indonesia. Tempat dimana muridnya paling berandalan(termasuk saya), paling jago nyontek, menghancurkan property sekolah, menghacking computer Kepsek untuk mengubah nilai, hunting kunci jawaban UAN, dan dimana terdapat sarang iblis bermuka dua.**

**Dan Author dari fic ini sudah diburu sama orang se-Indonesia karena telah membocorkan rahasia negara(membuka aib)…LOL**

* * *

><p>Kesan pertama para Goldies sesampainya di 'Sekolah' tempat mereka akan mengajar:<p>

"Erm…Ini benar alamatnya?" Tanya Kanon.

"Iya sudah benar, tapi…" Jawab Saga agak ragu.

"Itu tulisannya Yayasan Perguruan Sanctuary." Ujar DM pamer kemampuan membacanya yang sangat diragukan oleh Shura dan Aphrodite.

"Yakin nih, ini sekolah? Tapi kayaknya lebih mirip…" Milo tampak ragu.

"…Kebun Binatang." Sambung Camus dengan teramat sangat yakin.

Memang benar tempat yang disebut 'sekolah' itu dibangun dengan dana seadanya karena krisis ekonomi dan juga modal(guru) seadanya. Tetapi para murid sangat antusias menyambut kedatangan guru mereka(yang tidak becus ngajar) dengan memberikan(melempar) tomat, selada, kentang, telur, paprika, timun, dan tidak lupa saos tomat dan saos salad. Dan pegawai kantin turut membantu men-stock _'hadiah'_ mereka.

"Wah, tau gini tadi aku bawa ember buat nampung. Makan siang gratis nih!" Aldebaran membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya sebagai pengganti ember untuk menampung _'bekal gratis'_ tersebut.

Yah, begitulah yang terjadi pada saat masa orientasi siswa(?) selama 1 minggu berturut-turut, dan pada hari kedua Aldebaran membawa ember sebesar bathtub, sedangkan para goldies yang lain membawa payung.

Hari berikutnya, mulailah kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah tersebut. Para goldies yang telah berpakaian seragam sekolah layaknya guru professional berkumpul di ruang guru yang akhirnya dapat mereka temukan setelah kesasar berkali-kali. Bahkan sampai mereka beramai-ramai memasuki toilet perempuan karena mengira itu adalah ruang guru. Yah, setelah itu, Kanon yang memimpin dan membawa mereka memasuki toilet perempuan dihukum jemur di lapangan basket. Tentu saja setelah itu Kanon dikejar-kejar oleh cewek-cewek SMP dan SMA yang nge-fans dengannya, dan akibatnya dia terlambat memasuki kelas untuk mengajar.

Sementara itu, Milo yang ditugaskan mengajar biologi memasuki kelas disambut dengan murid-murid yang terpaku menatapnya. Dia sok cuek dan berlagak cool, mengira mereka terpesona akan penampilannya, sampai beberapa saat kemudian…

"Pak! Itu resletingnya kebuka tuh!" Kata seorang murid seraya menunjuk ke arah celana Milo.

Gelak tawa terdegar di seluruh penjuru kelas dan pada saat itulah rasa kepercayaan diri Milo langsung terbanting ke bawah, tak kuat menahan rasa malu seberat 1000 ton.

"Aku mau mati saja…" Kata Milo seraya mengambil tali jemuran untuk gantung diri, tetapi sesampainya di neraka, dia mendarat di kamar mandi tepat saat Hades sedang mandi dengan bebek karetnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Milo langsung ditendang Hades keluar dari neraka dan hidup kembali. Kembalinya Milo dari neraka disambut meriah oleh para muridnya.

"Horeeee! Gurunya hidup lagi! Bisa kita kerjain lagi nih!"

"Inikah yang disebut neraka sebenarnya?"ratap Milo penuh sesal menerima pekerjaan sebagai guru. Dia lebih memilih ditabok Athena dari pada harus mengajari para murid berandalan ini. Tetapi pelajaran harus tetap dimulai. Maka Milo membuka buku pelajaran biologi dan mulai mengajar.

"Baiklah, ada ngak yang tahu bagaimana manusia bisa bersuara saat berbicara ?"Tanya Milo.

"Karena diajarin sama papa dan mama, pak!"Jawab para murid serentak.

"Masa gitu aja ngak tahu !"Para murid tertawa bahagia melihat ekspresi sang guru.

"Ehm…jawabannya adalah karena adanya pita suara di tenggorokan kita."Jawab Milo berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang murid yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya mau tanya pak!"

"Ayo, apa ?"Rasa kepercayaan diri Milo bangkit lagi.

"Kata bapak kan, kita bisa berbicara karena adanya pita sura di tenggorokan kita."

"Iya, jadi ?"Milo mulai merasa pintar dan bangga.

"Jadi, kalau kita kentut, artinya ada pita suara juga dipantat kita?"

Milo pingsan seketika.

Sementara itu, Saga sedang mengajar matematika kepada anak TK yang imut-imut dan masih polos. Jadi, mungkin menurut kalian, Saga tentu tak akan mendapat kesulitan apapun. Tetapi ternyata Saga juga mengalami penderitaan yang tak kalah mengerikannya dengan yang dialami Milo.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini!"Kata Saga sok ceria dan sok dekat dengan anak-anak.

"Pak, kalau kita bisa berhitung, bapak mau kasih apa ?"

"Ehm…Nanti bapak tepuk tangan!"Saga masih mencoba tersenyum.

"Yeeee…Ngak mau! Kami maunya laptop baru!"

'_Astaga anak-anak zaman sekarang matre!'_Batinnya.

"Eh, ya sudah…kalau pak Saga punya 5 kue, dan kalian makan 1, sisanya tinggal berapa?"

Para murid menatap Saga dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan yang mendalam.

"Bapak ini mau godain kita ya? Dasar _pedophile_!"Teriak salah satu murid cewek centil.

"Aduuhh…jawab aja deh pertanyaanya!"Saga sudah mulai tak sabaran.

'_Gila, ini anak TK dari mana belajar kata pedophile?'_

"Sisa 5 pak!"Jawab mereka dengan sangat amat yakinnya.

"Hah ? Koq masih 5? Kan sudah dimakan 1?"Tanya Saga bingung.

"Soalnya kami takut pak, kalau nanti kuenya ada racunnya."

"Aduuhh! Misalkan saja kuenya tidak beracun. Sisanya berapa ?"Air mata Saga sudah mau keluar.

"Masih tinggal 5 pak!"

"Kenapa lagi? Seharusnya sisanya 4!"Saga sudah mulai emosi.

"Soalnya kata mama, kita ngak boleh sembarangan makan kue pemberian orang asing, apalagi kalau orangnya om-om yang rambutnya gondrong acak-acakan dan wajahnya preman banget kayak bapak!"

Menangislah Saga menanggung siksaan batin tersebut. Bahkan anak-anak TK yang kecil imut-imut tersebut dapat berubah menjadi iblis yang mengerikan jika pada gilirannya dalam hal mengerjain guru meraka yang tak berdosa.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan kedua guru kita yang mengalami bencana dan tekanan mental tersebut berjalan dengan lesu menuju ruang guru, menghindari suasana kantin yang semula tenang pada saat jam pelajaran menjadi medan perang yang brutal layaknya perkelahian ibu-ibu antar RT saat obralan di pasar loak.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang mengalami hari pertama yang mengerikan namun yang lainnya juga. Suasana di ruang guru lebih mirip suasana di kuburan pada malam hari. Wajah mereka pucat dan tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dan keinginan untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka di bumi ini.

Milo dan Saga duduk disebelah DM yang wajahnya mirip dengan pajangan kebanggannya di kuil Cancer. Saga dan Milo tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya duduk diam meratapi nasib mereka di hari pertama yang keji tersebut. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi menandakan babak kedua penderitaan mereka akan dimulai. Suara gagak sudah terdengar berkicau meriah membentuk orchestra disekeliling sekolah dan tawa licik para murid menggema mengerikan mendirikan bulu kuduk para goldies. Akankah mereka selamat dari terror para murid ?

* * *

><p><strong>Nantikan di chapter berikutnya!<strong>

**Hahaha! Penasaran dengan penderitaan apa yang sedang menanti goldies lainnya? Tunggu Chapter berikutnya ya! Dan ingat, jangan lupa reviewnya…!^w^**


	3. Pure Torture

**One Hell of a School**

**Chapter.2- Pure Torture**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya ampun, ternyata sudah lama banget ya Scarlet ngak nge-update fic ini! Kalo gitu Scarlet mau pidato dulu deh untuk merayakan update-an fic ini...ehem...<strong>

**Milo: Mohon para pembaca sekalian, jangan hiraukan author gaje ini dan silahkan membaca fic dibawah ini. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**Scarlet: WOI!**

**Warning: agak OOC...ehehehe.**

* * *

><p>Tidak disangka para gold saint yang tahan dengan peperangan melawan specter dapat bertekuk lutut dihadapan para murid-murid Indonesia yang terkenal kalem, cantik, cakep, berwibawa dan sopan(?). Tak terkecuali Deathmask, sang kepiting emas dari goa Cancer. Belum satu minggu om DM memohon kepada Athena untuk mengajarkan 'seni' di sekolah tersebut, ia sudah menyesali pilihannya.<p>

"Cih! Murid-murid bego! Dasar...mereka memang ngak ngerti arti seni sesungguhnya!"keluh DM sepanjang koridor dalam perjalanan menuju kelas berikutnya.

Sepanjang hari, gold saint tersebut yang sudah mendapat panggilan akrab nan mesra 'om Masky' dari para murid tersebut dan sebenarnya Masky sendiri pun sudah tidak tahan, ingin bunuh diri mengikuti jejak Milo yang sayangnya gagal mengakhiri penderitaanya tersebut.

"Kalian lihat saja nanti!"Kata Masky seraya membuka pintu kelas(baca: neraka) berikutnya.

Tentu tidak sulit ditebak bagaimana suasana ruang kelas tersebut saat dimasuki sang kepiting. Tentu saja kelasnya hening dan tentram bagaikan perang dunia ke-13! Dan sambutan pertama yang didapati om Masky adalah ember berisi campuran reaksi antara telur busuk dan air parit yang jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya mengguyur seluruh tubuh guru jadi-jadian tersebut. Dan berkicaulah para burung kenari pembuat onar di kelas tersebut.

Emosi, dikerjain para murid dengan sedemikian rupa, Masky pun mengamuk,"AWAS KALIAN, KU KIRIM KE NERAKA SATU-SATU!"

"Satu-satu?"Tanya seorang murid TK culun kepang dua,"Nyanyi yuk!"

Maka bernyanyilah anak TK tersebut dengan girangnya.

"_Satu-satu, aku sayang kucing_

_Dua-dua juga sayang anjing_

_Tiga-tiga sayang om kepiting_

_Satu,dua,tiga aku mau pipis~"_

DM sudah siap menguliti anak centil tersebut sangkin emosinya, saat dia tiba-tiba sadar; bukankah seharusnya dia ngajar murid SMP? Lantas bagaimana mungkin ada seekor anak TK nyasar disini? Masky pun menggaruk kepalanya(yang kutuan) seraya berpikir. Dan tiba-tiba datanglah ksatria pembela mala-petaka berambut gondrong memasuki medan perang tersebut.

"Akhirnya! Kutemukan juga kamu. SINI!"Teriak Saga ngos-ngosan mencari murid TK yang nyasar tersebut

"Eh, om Gaga!"Kata sang anak nyasar.

"Anak mu 'Ga?"Tanya DM agak merasa mengerti beban Saga mengajar murid TK.

"Iya Mask, gila ini anak. Tadi minta diantar ke toilet, begitu kedip sebentar langsung hilang pula!"Keluh Saga menggandeng iblis cilik tersebut kembali ke kelasnya.

"Jadi, kamu udah pipis belum?"Tanya Saga ke murid centilnya.

"Udah koq om Gaga, itu tuh disana tadi."Balas sang iblis kegirangan.

"Maksudmu di toilet?"Saga pun mulai bingung dan kecurigaan semakin bersemi ria dihati Saga.

"Bukan om, itu...disitu!"Kata si anak kerdil sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi yang sedang diduduki Masky.

"UUAAAPAAAAA? Pantas waktu duduk rasanya ada yang rada basah!"Teriak DM histeris.

"Addduuuhhhh! Nak, bapak kan sudah bilang kalo pipis itu di toilet! Di toilet!"Saga sudah mulai frustasi mendidik setan cilik tersebut.

"Tapi tadi aku lihat om Kanon pipis di semak-semak koq!"

Maka dengan itu, heninglah seisi kelas tersebut.

Sebenarnya, sang guru yang ketahuan pipis di semak-semak tersebut itulah yang mengajarkan kata-kata ngak beres kepada murid-murid TK dengan bahagianya dari hari pertama. Yah, sebagai guru bahasa ternyata mempunyai keuntungan lebih untuk Kanon. Tetapi, walaupun dia disenangi oleh para anak TK, belum tentu saint gondrong tersebut dapat lolos dari jangkauan maut anak SD.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekalian. Perhatikan ya."Ujar Kanon ceria.

"Malas pak..."kata para murid dengan senyum yang bersinar kekuning-kuningan yang mengingatkan Kanon kepada gold cloth Gemini.

"Loh? Pokoknya perhatikan saja. Hari ini kita bakal belajar peribahasa! Horeeee..."Kata Kanon sambil tepuk tangan sendiri kegirangan layaknya anjing laut autis. Berharap memancing perhatian para murid, yang malahan mendapat pandangan yang bertuliskan 'monyet-satu-ini-lepas-dari-mana?' dari murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai ya...siapa yang tahu arti dari..."

"Tunggu dulu pak!"Kata seorang murid.

"Ada pertanyaan apa?"Balas Kanon mencoba berlagak berwibawa.

"Peri bahasa itu temannya peri gigi ya?"Tanya sang murid polos nan kinclong.

Dan dengan sukses lah Kanon menghancurkan tembok ruangan tersebut dengan kepalanya. Setelah Kanon berhasil menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar bahwa peribahasa bukanlah sejenis peri maupun pacar peri kemanusiaan, barulah para murid bersedia untuk memperhatikan pelajaran tersebut walaupun Kanon sudah mulai melancarkan rencana untuk mengurung murid yang bertanya tersebut di pillar utama Poseidon.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Siapa yang tahu arti dari peribahasa 'Belah dada lihatlah hati'?"Tanya Kanon.

Tetapi entah kenapa peribahasa tersebut memancing reaksi yang tak terduga dari para murid. Wajah mereka menampilkan ekspresi _shock _dan bahkan ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Akhirnya alasannya terungkap ketika seorang murid berdiri dengan wajah merah padam dan berteriak'"DASAR OM-OM MESUM! Kami kesini buat belajar, bukan untuk bicara soal belahan dada!"

"Ta-tapi...aku-"

_PLAAAAAKKK..._Seorang anak menampar Kanon sekuat-kuatnya dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan diikuti pula oleh murid-murid lainnya.

Kanon yang masih terduduk di lantai akibat tamparan gadis tersebut tak bisa berkata apa-apa sangkin terkejutnya oleh tamparan tersebut. Dan hanya dapat memandang ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar dan ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong bagaikan pandangannya. Satu tamparan tersebut tentu tidak menyakitkan bagi seorang saint yang perkasa, tetapi satu tamparan tersebut sudah cukup untuk menghancur leburkan harga diri dan kejiwaan Kanon.

"Ha-harga diriku...HANCUURRR~!"Ratapnya.

Pada saat yang tepat Saga muncul dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengomeli Kanon.

"Kanon! Apa-apaan kamu sembarangan pipis di semak-semak. Gara-gara kamu-"Saga terdiam saat melihat sosok Kanon yang terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan hampa.

"Ka-Kanon, kamu kenapa?"Tanya Saga khawatir.

"Kanon, kamu ngak apa-apa, kan?"Saga mendekati Kanon secara perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba Kanon menjambak rambut Saga dan menatap matanya dan berteriak histeris,"Saga! Bunuh saja aku! Ayo, bunuh saja. Aku sudan ngak perduli lagi! Pokoknya aku mau mati saja, cukup sudah penderitaanku. Saga, bunuh aku!"

"Kanon, kamu- apa-apaan kamu?"Saga sudah mulai panik dengan perilaku aneh Kanon yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Iblis apa yang dapat membuat Kanon menjadi sedemikian rupa? Yah, tak lain dan tak bukan para murid di sekolah tersebut.

Saga segera berteriak minta tolong dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari adik kembarnya tersebut. Beruntung Shura datang pada waktu yang tepat dan membantu Saga menenangkan Kanon.

"Ada apa sih ini?"Tanya Shura.

"Dunia memang kejam..."Ratap Kanon.

"Sudahlah 'Non jangan bersedih lagi, kita semua juga merasakan penderitaanmu."Kata Saga penuh pengertian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu koq sepertinya belum kena siksaan mental?"Tanya Saga berpaling kepada Shura.

"..."

Shura tidak berani menjawab dan beranjak pergi. Sebenarnya Shura baru saja menghancurkan labolatorium kimia sekolah tersebut.

_~Flashback_

Shura sedang mengajarkan para murid mengenai konsep 'asam-basa' dan cara pengukuran pH ke-asaman suatu benda di labolatorium kimia. Layaknya guru yang baik, Shura memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tergolong amat tinggi. Tetapi seberapapun tingginya tingkat kesabaran seorang Saint, para murid di Yayasan Perguruan Sanctuary selalu memiliki cara untuk menghabiskan kesabaran guru mereka. Begitulah yang terjadi kapada Saint kambing emas kita yang tersayang.

"Pak Rara, zat kimia ini katanya asam kalo diminum rasanya asam ngak?"Tanya seorang murid.

"Pak Rara, kalo zat yang ini cara ukur keasamannya gimana, lupa nih!"Tanya murid satunya lagi.

"Kek Rara, pake kertas lakmusnya ditempelin atau dicelup nih?"Tanya yang satunya lagi.

"Om Rara, om punya kucing ngak, dirumahku ada kucing sebelas ekor loh."Tanya yang lainnya ngak nyambung.

"Mbah Rara, cara ngusir setan di Yunani gimana sih, ajarin dong!"

"SUDAHHH! SUDAH, CUKUP!"Teriak Shura emosi berat menghadapi para setan ciliknya.

"Tapi pak Rara..."

"DIAM!"Teriaknya menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri sangkin frustasinya,"Pokoknya kalian ukur saja pH zat yang sudah diberikan, jangan banyak macam!"

Kelas pun hening seketika. Tiba-tiba ada seorang murid menyelipkan kertas lakmuk yang seharusnya digunakannya untuk mengukur pH tersebut ke ketiak Shura.

"Oi! Kamu ngapain?"Tanya Shura bingung atas perbuatan murid tersebut.

Dan dengan polosnya murid tersebut menjawab,"Untuk mengukur tingkat keasaman ketiak om Rara!"

Hancurlah labolatorium tersebut terkena amukan gold saint Capricorn tersebut yang dasyat.

_~Akhir Flashback_

"Sekolah ini terkutuk."batin Shura.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya! Ehehehe...sampaikan pendapat dan saran di kolom review berikut ini. Thanks for reading!**

**Milo: Scarlet! Aku koq ngak dapat peran di chapter ini sih?**

**Scarlet: Sabar, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya!**


End file.
